Lexus IS 300
The Lexus IS 300 (Toyota Altezza in Japan) is a mid-class four-door saloon/sedan from Lexus, which was offered with a 3.0L inline-six engine (2JZ-GE) and produced between 1999 and 2005 for the North American market. The IS 300 was the fastest model of the XE10 series. For the Japanese market, the 3.0 litre inline-six was only available in Toyota branded Gita estate/wagon models. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' The IS 300 appears in Need for Speed: Underground 2 and is unlocked after completing five URL events in Stage 3 of the career mode. It has average performance and handling when compared to other cars unlocked in Stage 3. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The IS 300 appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted with a price tag of 27,000 and is unlocked from the beginning of the career. It has the best handling of all initial career cars, but lacks in terms of speed. It is still a good candidate for Junkman performance parts due to a low weight and its consequently great handling. Taz A dark gold IS 300 is driven by Blacklist racer #14 - Taz. It features a widened body kit and a pronounced flame vinyl colour scheme. Players can obtain it via a pink slip marker. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The IS 300 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 1 tuner class car and can be only unlocked through a reward card. It is featured with a stock and modified variant with both only available in Quick Race or multiplayer. Performance-wise, it is the slowest accelerating car with the lowest top speed, but makes up for it with great handling. In the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii release, it can only be driven in the bronze tier Canyon Duel event of the Challenge Series. ''Need for Speed: World'' The IS 300 was made available in Need for Speed: World on August 14, 2012 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. Compared to the Lexus IS 350, it has worse handling and a lower top speed, but compensates these traits with a significantly stronger nitrous boost. It also has weak acceleration, comparable to that of the Toyota Corolla GT-S, but has excellent pursuit durability. Yellow The Yellow style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was initially made available on February 14, 2013 as a top-up gift, and was later made available in the car dealer on August 5, 2013. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on November 28, 2012. On June 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Treasure Hunter The Treasure Hunter style is a treasure hunter car that costs . It was released on August 14, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. Trivia *The Lexus IS 300 is referred to as the Toyota Altezza in the Japanese releases of Need for Speed: Underground 2 and Need for Speed: Carbon. *Entering the cheat code "shinestreetbright" at the start screen in the PC release of Need for Speed: Underground 2 will unlock a Shine Street sponsored Lexus IS 300. *In Need for Speed: Carbon, the modified IS300 is fitted with a bodykit overlaid on top of the stock body. *In Need for Speed: World, the bonnet camera of the IS 300 showed the interior of the car before being patched. Gallery NFSUG2_LexusIS300.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' ShineStreet_LexusIS3001.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (Shine Street) NFSMWLexusIS300Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWLexusIS300Taz.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Taz') NFSCLexusIS300BlueCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCLexusIS300RedCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) NFSW_Lexus_IS300_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Lexus_IS_300_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Lexus_IS300_Treasure_Hunter.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Treasure Hunter) Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Treasure Hunter cars Category:Reward Card Cars